


Where's the princess?

by huehue03



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Suggest please?, sick allura, worried shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 11:18:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10920738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huehue03/pseuds/huehue03
Summary: Allura is sick and Shiro is silently worried.





	Where's the princess?

"Where's the princess?" 

Shiro had asked, looking around at the dining room with the paladins complete on their seats and Coran walking out of the galley with a tray full of food. 

Pidge looked up to answer but with a surprised look after she looked around and failed to see Allura's presence. "She's...in bed?"

"Strange." Was all Shiro could reply as he took his seat.

"True," Lance perked up. "She'd usually wake us up but we woke up on our own." 

Keith nodded, "Should anyone check on her?" 

"She might not be feeling well?" Coran asked aloud, placing the food on the table. 

Hunk, who started reaching out a bowl full of goo, shrugged, "We did kick some Galra butts from last week until yesterday." 

Shiro fell silent as everyone took their breakfast. The other paladins conversed with each other as Coran chimed in with them. He would often smile at them to avoid him getting caught getting worried for Allura. Sure, she needs some sleep, but isn't she... _lonely_?

Soon, everyone finished their meals and Shiro was still not through about worrying about the princess. He was hesitating about coming to visit her, but it was surely going to be awkward. _W_ _hat should I say? What topic should we have? Do Alteans play cards or...?_

"Ah Shiro, why are you still here?" 

The mentioned paladin jumped in surprised, blushing slightly. He forgot Coran was still in the galley, cooking a meal for Allura. He stood up immediately and smiled nervously. "I'm about to take my leave." 

"Why don't you come with me and see the princess?" The royal advisor announced. "I'm sure she'll appreciate seeing you, if she's really sick." He worriedly frowned through his moustache, gripping the tray tightly. 

"She faints these days especially when we fight against the Galra. And sometimes, I would catch her awake in the midnight. I'm sure the battles takes a toll on her and this might be finally the result." Coran sighed heavily and Shiro placed a hand on his shoulder to comfort his worry for Allura. Shiro admired his deep concern for the princess. He was anxious for Allura, but Coran was in a whole different level. He was becoming more like of a father, and not only to Allura but to the paladins as well. 

Shiro smiled genuinely. "I'm sure though she'll be better in no time. Because, well...it's Allura we're talking about." 

Coran heartily let out a laugh, "True. I never seen her sick that lasts for a week." 

They started to sauntered through the corridors on their way to the princess' quarters. They continued to chat along the way, but was halted when Lance and Keith came running, stumbling upon them. 

"CORAN, THANK HEAVENS!!" Lance gasped in relief. "The training deck!! The power went out!" 

"Eh, how did that happen?" 

Keith interjected before Lance could reply. "I was sparring with the bots and it suddenly died and the power went off. We even got ourselves locked inside."

"But we didn't break the doors this time!" Lance quickly added, cracking a smile. Shiro chuckled at the duo and then looked at Coran who heaved a sigh.

"But I still have tons of work to do..." He suddenly handed the tray to Shiro as the man gaped at Coran who walked away, dragging the blue and red paladins with him.

"Coran, wait--"

The advisor looked back, "I'll leave up the rest to you!" He gave him a confident thumbs up, with Keith and Lance trotting behind him as they took the other corridor. 

Shiro watched the trio vanish away from his sight as he gulped nervously. It made him more anxious than he was before as he continued to walk his way to Allura's room. Every step was heavy, and a thousand of negative what ifs came into mind. 

_It won't kill me to visit Allura._ He scoffed, and then frowned again, shaking his head violently. _What if I mess up?!_

Soon, he stood infront of Allura's sliding door and debated if he should continue or not. Thinking about Coran leaving the responsibility to him, and of course, for Allura's well-being, he had to remind himself that it was just for her recovery. 

_Nothing more. It's not like I missed her or something during breakfast...what am I even thinking!?_

He knocked courageously, his fists slightly shaking. The door automatically slid open as he slowly walked across the room, trying not to be so obvious in being nervous about paying her a visit. Shiro then saw Allura under her blankets, breathing heavily. Sweat covered her face as she opened a eye and see the black paladin with a worried look.

"Shiro?"

Shiro interjected. "Princess! Wait, I'll go get some towels!" 

His change of mindset was quick as he ran across the castle looking for some clean towels and some medicine Coran had kept somewhere in the infirmary. In a couple of minutes, he was already at Allura's side, placing a damp towel on her forehead just after Shiro insisted her to take the medicine.

"Thanks, Shiro." Allura managed to speak up with a wry smile. "I'm better now."

Shiro gave her a scowl, "Do you want me to believe in you after seeing you like this?" He asked. "We should get you to the infirmary--"

Allura cut him off, "No! Um, staying in bed is uh, better..." She quickly pointed out, as Shiro frowned at her. Her smile was looking bright and energetic as always, but somehow it looked weak and pained as well. He expected her to be stubborn, but it's a miracle she chose to stay in bed and did not even try to argue with him.

"I'll let Coran know you're having a fever. And also have the others visit you." He assured her with a small smile as Allura hummed in response closing her eyes, but clearly not asleep.

Shiro studied her with a slightly amused look. He had been with her for months now, and he never had the chance to get a better look at Allura. He was taking advantage of the situation she was in, and he cursed himself silently for being a creep.

Did she always have those long lashes? Did her hair always looked so silky in that color? Her Altean features that defined her so well? It surprised him how _beautiful_ the princess is and how he was actually reacting to that just now. Was he aware when it just clicked and he started to think of her that way? Was he even supposed to feel that way with their current relationship as paladin and the princess?

_What the hell, Shiro! Of course not!_ Shiro noted, sighing heavily at the thought. He was becoming more conscious of her presence, the awkward atmosphere was choking him into silence. Seeing Allura peacefully silent, he decided to leave her for her to rest not until he felt a tug on his arm. 

"W-Wait..."

Shiro looked at her immediately. She was wide awake, and she looked flustered. He thought for a moment that she was blushing, but he shook off the thought. _She's sick._

"Um, d-don't leave...accompany m-me for a while." Uncharacteristically, Allura averted her eyes as she stammered on her words, her grip on his arm was tightening, but her hand shook. _Is she nervous like me?_

_Does she have the same awkward feeling as i do?_

"Okay." Shiro briefly replied, sitting back on her side. He was becoming flustered as well, heat rising up to his cheeks as he swallowed his breath. "S-Should we talk about something then?" 

Allura hummed as she pondered, then smiled, "Do you mind um, sharing about things on earth? Or how humans behave? Or like..." 

Shiro could see how eager she was to listen despite how tired she look. Allura was smiling, enjoying his company while he worried about how not to screw things up. What was he worked up for anyway? Shiro felt stupid at that, and he was kind of happy Keith and Lance came to take Coran away and made this happen.

Shiro chuckled and then smiled, "Let's see...Earth..."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you again for reading! :)


End file.
